Percy Jackson:The Son of Hestia
by PersuesJackson45
Summary: Percy was made from the hearth and is the son of Hestia and Poseidon but whilst he grows up he must grow up training all his powers to the max as he and freinds will have to face Chaos, Nyx and Kronos. Will Percy and Artemis be able to join forces and save the world together or will they see it crumble?


**Hello Reviewers, I have decided that my first story ain't really going well so I decided to make a new one and I promise that this will be way better and I will finish this**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson that goes to Uncle Rick**

 **Percy Jackson and the Son of Hestia**

 **Hestia's POV**

I sighed as I tended the fire, I want a child so badly but I just can't break my vow, all the other Olympian's have children and I could just adopt one but I want the child to be mine like have my blood. I looked towards the fire glumly as someone walks up to me.

"Lady Hestia?" I turn around to see who asks my name

"Hecate, what you doing here?" She laughs "Well I came here to…help you."

"Help me?" "Well of course!"

'What do you mean?"

"Well you want a child right?"

"Yes"

"I can help you with that."

"H-how?

'Well the hearth of course."

"O-ok?"

"But"

"But what?"

"He will be the son of Poseidon aswell and a demigod." My eyes widen in shock but I just nod "I don't care, I just want a child."

"Very well lets begin."

* * *

 **6 Years later: Percy's POV**

"I-I'm sorry Gabe!"

"Your not sorry you little rotten child why can't you be like your brother!" Gabe shouts as I look over to see my brother smirking at me.

"I pwomise I won't do it again" I say as I have trouble saying promise properly

"I ain't taking it anymore, you always say your sorry and you do the same things over and over again, it's time for you punishments!" Gabe shouts as he takes leather belt off and starts beating me with it.

A few moments later he stops beating me and walks out of the room with my brother, Now that that's done I guess I'll introduce myself. My name is Perseus Jackson and I have sea green eyes that burst into flames when I'm angry and I have lightly tanned skin I love wearing black z.n.e hoodies and joggers while I wear sea green trainers.

"I'm tiwed of this." I mutter under my breath "All he does is beat me but doesn't do anything to my bwothew."

I look at the front door and wonder what is like in the real world. Gabe never lets me out of the house he says im too _troublesome_ but I was tired of this crap I tip toed my way outside and slowly opened the door without it creaking and run outside into the woods where my new life begins.

"Just got to keep my self wawm." I say as I keep my knees in my chest and tuck my head in. It's very cold out here since it's winter and I can't do anything about it. I started thinking about Gabe and how he always puts the blame on me, there was a time when, my brother broke the TV and when Gabe found out I wasn't even there but he blamed me anyway and I ended up getting a glass bottle smashed on my head. As I was thinking this I got angry at how every time something goes wrong it always gets put on me and I started heating up until my body was on fire like real fire and I was surprised at how I wasn't burning up. I decided to use this as an advantage and gathered some sticks together and put them on fire then the fire on me disappeared nut before I knew it an arrow zoomed past my head and hit a tree then another came and before I knew it there was a load of arrows in the air but none of them hit me and a bright flash came in.

"Percy, open your eyes." A calm voice told me and I opened them up whilst the woman smiled

"Umm h-hello." I said nervously

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." She said but I only nodded

"Lady Hestia why won't you allow us to kill the boy he was going to burn our camp down." A tall woman said

The woman I assume is Lady Hestia turned around angrily "You WILL not HURT my son." She said and all of them took a step back whilst nodding

"Son?" I asked

"Yes Perseus you're my son."

My eyes brightened as well as a smile and I hugged her, I never met my real mum, my adopted mum was usually out and about but when she came home she would teach me ancient Greek and always remind me and my brother that we are special children

"Mum…why did you leave me?"

"Because son I couldn't keep you." I bury my head into her and ask "why?"

"Did the parent adopt you teach you about the Greek Myths?" I nod and she sighs "Well those myths are real and we have ancient laws that include us not keeping contact with our children."

I take my head away "I understand." I say and she smiles as she turns to the group that tried to kill me.

"Artemis, please may you take my son in and raise him." The one I guess is Artemis speaks up "I'd take him in but if you don't mind why don't you send him to Camp Half-blood?"

"That place is too much for him, and they would end up destroying my son and he doesn't even know how to control his powers." My mum says as Artemis nods in understanding, my mum stands up and I stay behind her as she walks to the group.

"Come on girls, let's take him in." One of them says

"But…" another try's to talk but the same girl cuts her off

"No buts, if Lady Artemis wants to take him in, then he's definitely different from the other men." She says while all of them nod but the one that tried to counter back

The one who said I should be allowed in the group walks up to me and crouches down "Hey there, my name is Phoebe and I guess your name is Perseus but you prefer Percy?" I nod

"Well Perseus, I'll try and make you as comfortable as possible in this group." And I brighten up abit as she says that but what we didn't know was someone watching us, and as he walks up to us all the girls but my mum get their bows out but the man just put his hands up in surrender and carried on walking to me

"Who awe you?" I say as I struggle saying my r again but he chuckles and crouches down to me "Hey Perseus, the name's Apollo, I'm the older sister of Artemis."

"I'm older!" but he just shakes his head "There's no time for arguing lil sis." And turns away from his fuming sister. "So Perseus I know you are very strong and I want to help with that."

"H-how?"

"I'll help with your power of fire and someone can help with water."

"O-ok."

"Percy…Through action, a man becomes a here, through death, a Hero becomes a Legend, through time, a legend becomes a Myth and by learning from the Myth, a Man takes action."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask but he chuckles "That's something you'll have to find out on your own, now lets get started on training you on swords and bows.

* * *

 **Percy's POV Age 10**

"Too…far…need…air…lungs…dying." I gasp for air as I run from 7 hellhounds

One of the hellhounds jump at me and I roll as I avoid it from slashing me and jump into some water to get my energy running, Once that's done I turn to the hellhounds and bring out Riptide (a gift from my mum) and start slashing at the hellhounds I manage to kill one while two others leap at me, I roll underneath one and stab riptide from underneath them, I then take my trusty bow and jump back form the last 4 and start shooting at them, I take out two before the hunters get here and help defeat the last two. "T-thanks."

"No problem Perce." Phoebe says and I chuckle "I would've died the amount of monsters that encountered me when I got torn away from you guys was way too much."

"Well let's get your injuries and fixed up we heading to camp Half-blood _boy_." Zoë says, she's the only hunter that hates me; she's been blinded by her hate for men to think twice about me being different.

"It's fine, I can heal it, myself thanks to Apollo's blessing." As I start to heal my wounds

"Whatever." She says and pushes me out of her way as I finish healing my last wound and Apollo comes out of no where "What's her problem, Percy hasn't done anything yet she acts like he wasn't even meant to be born." He complains while I wave it off

"What are you doing here Apollo?" I ask out of curiosity, as he fake hurts "Well can't I visit my favorite bother?" So lets get this straight me, Apollo and Artemis have formed a brotherly and sisterly relationship. "Well I never said you couldn't." "Great! Percy you and the hunters are needed at camp right away something…bad has happened." And I nod as he flashes everyone to camp

As I walked onto camps borders I gasped as I saw monsters running everywhere, at first I was shocked then angry before I was furious and a wave mixed with something very familiar to fire roared in my ears and before I knew it I was floating off the ground glowing sea green and fiery red, whilst monsters were either being drowned or burned alive.

"Yo, Percy! Calm down don't want to expose any of you extraordinary power now do we?" Apollo said grinning like an idiot and eventually I calmed down "Sorry, I just didn't like what I saw."

"Oh please, it was much worse a minute ago, like in the center there was a man and a woman laughing there heads off and Apollo went on explaining what happened until a man who was half goat or half horse came into view.

"Sorry to interrupt lord Apollo but we need to have a word with this young man." The man said whilst looking at me

"Sure, Chiron!" and Apollo went down the hill like a solider going off to battle "Hey, you can't leave me here with him alone!" I shout as Apollo just turns and grins before making a run for it

"Follow me please." The man says as I nod in return and follow him to a house, when we entered there were 11 people sitting down looking at me or is it 9? I don't know but Chiron gestures for me to sit in a free chair and I sit as he begins talking

"As we all know, camp was attacked and we weren't ready for this attack so we would've surely died if it wasn't for this man." He points to me and says what I did, whilst everyone looks at me wide eyed

"Young hero, what is your name?' The man says

"My name is Perseus Jackson, but I prefer Percy." He nods and asks another question, "Who is your godly parent?"

"Umm Hestia and Poseidon." I say uncomfortably and this causes uproar with everyone surprised at Hestia and Poseidon breaking their vow.

"So you're a god?' A girl with blonde hair and gray eyes asks me but I shake my head

"No I'm a demigod, and my parents didn't break their vow." This cause yet another uproar and Chiron shuts them up. "Lets hear what Perseus has to say."

I take a deep breath and explain how Hestia created me from the hearth with the help of Poseidon and at the end of the story everyone is looking at me with his or her jaws dropped.

"Well young Perseus, tell us are you going to stay here." Chiron asks but I shake my head "My family is the hunt, wherever they go I go, wherever they stay I stay and I'm only with them because my mother wants me to be with them."

And as soon as I finish saying that my mother flashes in and everyone bows but I just run to her and hug her as she hugs me back.

"Mum, what you doing here?" I ask

"I have come to warn you."

"What is it that you have to say Lady Hestia?" A girl with electrifying blue eyes asks

"Its not only Kronos on his own but also Nyx and Chaos." My mother says sadly and everyone gasps

"That's impossible there's no one even close to their strength."

"So does that mean we've already lost?" Someone who looks like Apollo asks

"No, we have an advantage over Nyx." Artemis says walking in

"We do?" Everyone asks

"Let's just say that someone in this room has abit of her blood." And yet again people gasp, "How is that possible." Hestia asks

"Nyx opened a womb of a mother and inserted an egg that will make the child her but will keep it a demigod as she wanted a demigod child."

Hestia looks down at me then at Artemis "Artemis, Percy has your brothers blessing aswell as Hades, right?" Artemis nods and…you know what I'm tired of hearing them gasp

"So Percy could be the one to defeat Chaos and Kronos but I'm not sure about Nyx."

"Don't worry about Nyx, lets just worry about keeping Percy alive till sixteen and training his powers to the max." Artemis says and the hunters come in along with Zoë. Great Note the sarcasm


End file.
